


Not Until I Say

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Haruka had expected to hear when he opened the front door was the slight creak in the hinges, his steps on the hardwood floor as he stepped inside.</p><p>Not the creaking accompanied with a "Welcome home, Master," each syllable drawn out in a rich tenor that could only belong to one person, not that that person was trying to hide themselves in any way, shape, or form. No, Rin stood there, expression something between devious delight and...embarrassment? No, that didn't look like he was embarrassed. He was red, though. <i>Very</i> red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until I Say

All Haruka had expected to hear when he opened the front door was the slight creak in the hinges, his steps on the hardwood floor as he stepped inside.

Not the creaking accompanied with a "Welcome home, Master," each syllable drawn out in a rich tenor that could only belong to one person, not that that person was trying to hide themselves in any way, shape, or form. No, Rin stood there, expression something between devious delight and...embarrassment? No, that didn't look like he was embarrassed. He was red, though. _Very_ red.

In any case, it wasn't Rin's face that truly garnered Haruka's attention.

The black dress floated midway down Rin's thigh, stopping there for a flash of skin that was sectioned off by stockings. The thin, white fabric clung to his skin, to every muscle, all the way to his shoes, black heels that looked like they might have been just a size too small, but if they were, Rin wasn't showing it. He stood proudly, not a tremble or a twitch in his stance.

The apron that layered gently over the dress was clean, white, crisp, and it matched the headband that was neatly tucked behind his ears, though it seemed mostly for show, considering Rin's hair was still partially in his face, per usual. It framed his face rather well.

From a visual standpoint, Rin Matsuoka was a perfect maid.

. . .

Haruka sputtered for just a moment, hand over his mouth as he looked away, and that confident smile melted from Rin's face, replaced with a scowl.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing."

Haruka spoke calmly, lowering his hand; he wasn't laughing. He'd nearly lost it for a second, but he'd gotten his bearings back before it was too late. Rin, however, still looked pissed, but...it was so hard to take him seriously when he crossed his arms. The dress kinda ruffled when he did...

"You didn't call."

"Do I have to call to let you know I'm coming over?"

"Did you lose a bet?"

Rin was still smiling, though it was far more irritated than before, as if he were having to explain something for the hundredth time and continue being polite about it. Haruka's laugh must have thrown him off.

"Do I have to lose a bet to look nice for you?"

. . .

This wasn't Rin; Rin would've started shouting by now. Haruka was perturbed, concerned, and, as his gaze drifted down Rin's body...

. . .

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a maid."

"Stop that."

"Stop _what_?"

"Where did you even get that thing?"

Haruka walked past, shifting his backpack off his shoulder and onto its respective hanger. He heard Rin huff, but didn't turn to look. He nearly lost it again as the sound of heels clacked angrily behind, following him. Rin was wobbling at his side, scowling and balancing and explaining all at once.

"Samezuka hazing...cultural festival...it was pure bullshit, Jesus _Christ_ , how does my mom do this?"

"Tell me those aren't your mom's."

" _Of course they're not_!"

Rin barked back and stopped, stomping a foot and demanding Haruka's attention. Oh, he _had_ Haruka's attention. There wasn't a single doubt about that. In fact, Haruka couldn't look away.

"...so why are you in it now?"

"Why do you _think_?"

After spitting his words, Rin sighed, collected himself, and it was back to that smile, that ' _melt_ - _you_ - _with_ - _a_ - _touch_ ' smolder as he stepped closer to Haruka, taking his hands and kissing his wrists. He spoke just above a murmur.

"Maids do whatever their masters tell them to do...it made me think of you."

"Do I boss you around?"

"...no."

Rin spoke gently, but Haruka could hear the silent ' _you idiot_ ' at the end of that sentence. The smile twitched before it turned to a full-on grin. Rin's teeth were just as white as the apron, the frilly headband.

"I'm just here to tend to your every—"

He coughed, mouth going dry for a moment before he managed to mumble, "—wish."

...he was trying way too hard to stay calm. Haruka could feel the slight tremble in Rin's fingers. He could see it in his eyes, a hidden light behind those lovely red irises that only wanted to show authority and control...which, oddly enough, were exactly the traits that he wanted to give up right now.

Haruka had about ten more questions, but he stayed silent, looking over Rin's expression again before nodding softly, firmly taking his hand.

"Okay."

"Okay...?"

"Let's go upstairs."

Rin's eyes lit up in an instant, his grip tightening as the grin became more genuine, and he led the way up the stairs.

... _swish_ , _swish_ , _swish_ , went that dress. Rin hadn't ever walked like this before; it must have been the heels. Unless he was intentionally swaying his hips like that. That was always a possibility. 

Right when Haruka wished the stairs would go on forever, they reached the top, and Rin turned around, walking backwards and gently pulling Haruka toward the bedroom. He looked too proud for a maid. Too pleased with what he'd accomplished, with what he'd done to Haruka in a span of five minutes...

...that wasn't fair at all. Haruka hadn't been prepared at _all_.

Come to think of if, Haruka had never been prepared when it came to handling Rin. Right from the start of it all, the day the Iwatobi Swim Club meet up had merged with Sano's, he'd just sort of wormed his way into Haruka's life, one surprise after another. His time with Rin, those short few months all those years ago, had resembled a tornadic downpour, tearing everyone's lives and beliefs right up from the foundations, dousing them all, and then leaving them quietly stunned and confused and frustrated in its wake.

...or maybe it was just Haruka who'd been stunned and confused and frustrated, because it had always been Haruka that Rin had wanted to connect with...and to be honest, that feeling of connection was mutual. It always had been.

How could he possibly ignore someone that was just as good as he was in the water? Just as fast? Just as fluid and graceful and incredible to watch...Haruka had never seen anyone like Rin Matsuoka. At the time, Rin had been an annoying brat, and not much had changed since then, but their behavior toward each other certainly underwent a shift.

They spoke more, though it mostly felt like gentle trash talk than just conversing, even if the topic were something mundane.

Rin had started commenting more on Haruka's physique, and one day during a joint practice, he'd gotten a bit handsy with him. He'd started at his shoulders, then his biceps and deltoids...his abs. Haruka hadn't minded at the time, but Rin had ruined it for himself by accidentally starting to comment on Haruka's backside. He'd stopped, slapped Haruka's back, and grumbled a ' _Just keep it up_ ' before heading back toward the starting blocks.

Rin's arm seemed perpetually attached to Haruka's shoulder, slung around him like a rope on a rung. Haruka would always feel the rest of his body pressed against his back, a heavy yet burdenless pressure that was warm and smooth to the touch. Warm because it was Rin, and Rin always seemed excited or fired up about something, and smooth because Haruka vaguely remembered Rin admitting to shaving "like the pros do."

Haruka's mind drifted back to the present, wondering if Rin felt comfortable with those stockings on. It probably felt nice, like clean sheets.

His eyes were on that small spot of skin that Rin had elected to have showing, between the tops of the stockings and the frilly hem of the dress. His thigh. The skin was pale, clean from any kind of marks or blemishes...the ones from their last date must have healed. Had it been that long already?

...had it been long enough for Rin to feel as if he needed to dress like this...?

It had been a few weeks, hadn't it? Neither of them could help it, though; graduation practice was brutal on both ends, and taking the train at the end of an exhausting day of walking and thanking and bowing again and again and again wasn't preferred. They felt lucky that they hadn't dropped dead yet...

. . .

But yeah. It'd been a few weeks, maybe even a month since their last date.

Rin and his grip slipped away from Haruka, backing slowly toward the bed and sitting down, one hand going to the bedpost as he crossed his ankles. The bedding was crumpled, Haruka's blue duvet lying in a wad near the pillows.

"We're upstairs."

His hand inched down the bedpost, fingers curled around it in a grip that looked just a bit too familiar as he slid back up, continuing the motion and acting as if he hardly noticed or cared.

"What now, _Master_?"

Haruka stared at him, listening to the stressed emphasis on every syllable of ' _Master_ ' before fully realizing just what was going on.

Rin was sitting on his bed, Haruka's bed. He was grinning, playing coy, asking him what he wanted to do next, suggestively toying with the bedpost...all while wearing a maid outfit.

. . .

He took a step forward, adjusting the collar of his hoodie (it was warming up quickly, but mid-March still had that snapping bite of cold about it) before nodding. Rin perked up, ankles uncrossing, hand freezing in place on the wooden post.

"I forgot to make the bed this morning. I was in a rush."

" _And_?"

Rin spoke a little too quickly, prompting Haruka to raise a brow just slightly before going back to normal self.

"Make it."

"..."

There was a beat of silence before Rin stood, never really looking away from Haruka as he went "...'kay," and...made the bed. Rin _actually made_ _the bed_. He even did hospital corners and everything, going as far as to fluff the pillows. His expression seemed like a twist of anticipation and confusion as he went about making it, but he still seemed excited. Haruka was floored.

There would be a few moments where Rin would bend over just a bit too far, and Haruka would catch a flash of black before he righted himself. He couldn't be caught staring at those perfect legs...or the way the dress complimented Rin's backside perfectly.

Finally, after about five minutes or so, Rin stood proudly beside the bed, hands folded together as if he were expecting praise. Haruka looked over his work and then back to Rin.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything _else_ I can do, Master?"

Rin spoke with such hurriedness that he hardly acknowledged Haruka's gratitude, his eyes a little too wide and his voice a little too strained.

. . .

"I'm thirsty."

"..."

. . .

"...Haru."

"What?"

Rin's voice was flat, all sincerity and formality dropped.

"What the _hell_?"

"I'm thirsty."

" _That's not_ —!"

He shouted, stopping and huffing before he collected himself. He put on a tight smile, bowed slightly, and left the room, frustration in his gait as he swayed out of the room. Haruka faintly heard the steps slow as he reached the stairs, as well as a panicked scuttling and a loud " _Fuck_!"

"You okay?"

" _Just fine_."

Rin's answer, translated, was something more along the lines of " _Fucking perfect_ , _thanks_." Haruka couldn't help but smile; he felt bad, yes, but...this was _far_ too amusing. He sat down on his perfectly made bed and drummed his fingers. A few minutes later, Haruka could hear the _clack_ , _clack_ , _clack_ of Rin coming up the stairs, and soon he was swaying his way back into the room, a bottle of water in his hand and that same tight, ' _Are you fucking kidding_ ' smile on his face.

"Here you go, _Master_."

Rin presented the bottle as he offered it to Haruka, but Haruka only stared.

"What? I'm not goin' back down, so—"

"Drink it."

"...what?"

"Take a drink."

" _Why_?"

"Because I said to."

"I don't—"

"Because I'm your master."

"..."

Rin scoffed, his cheeks flushing as he twisted the cap off the bottle and took a swig. Haruka watched the way the water would swish, and then he'd focus on Rin's lips, and then all attention would be on his Adam's apple, the way it bobbed when he swallowed. About a quarter of the water was gone before Rin stopped, scowling at the plastic as if the water had tasted foul. He started resealing the bottle.

"Ya know, you're a _real_ pain in—"

He faltered when Haruka suddenly grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him from capping the bottle.

"What the—?!"

"I said I was thirsty."

"..."

Rin said nothing as Haruka took the bottle from him, removed the cap (what little bit it'd been on, anyway), and started to drink. Several slow gulps, and his eyes stayed on Rin, gauging him, watching his expression change little by little. At first, he looked shocked, then completely flustered, and now he was something between that and pissed. Haruka almost smiled, but he was far too busy drinking to do that.

He stopped when the bottle was half-empty and handed it back to Rin, who set it aside on Haruka's desk before turning back to him, arms crossed, frowning deeply, still flushed as could be.

"You want a neck rub while I'm at it? _Master_?"

Haruka knew it was a joke. He could hear the venom dripping in Rin's tone. Haruka knew he was pissing him off something fierce.

Haruka knew, and yet...

"No."

" _Good_ , 'cause—"

"Maybe my feet though."

" _Fuckin_ '—!"

Rin stomped before he shouted " _No_!" With that, the show began. Haruka was plenty comfortable as Rin set to pacing and shouting more. His heels clacked except for every third step, when he'd step on one of Haruka's throw rugs.

"Come the hell _on_ , are you _serious_?! We've been busting our asses and the _one day_ I get where the school says ' _Hey_ , _you guys are human_ , _you deserve a chance to breathe instead of bowing for the hundredth fucking time_ ,' the _one day_ I don't feel like Death incarnate and catch a train here, you're just—... _ugh_! I don't see you in thirty-three days and try to do something nice for you, and you've gotta go and be like—...like a—... _you don't get it_!"

He stopped pacing, gesturing to Haruka curtly, who just watched. Rin stomped towards him, leaning down and getting right in his face. He'd gotten himself worked up; his eyes looked bleary, just a bit puffier than they should have been, and Haruka could see his lip trembling.

"You're—!"

And then Haruka was kissing him, cutting him off with a gentle press and a gentle stroke to the back of his head, trying to calm him. Rin was tense, but he didn't try to get away a single time, and when Haruka broke away, he was pouting, but he looked far less upset than before, minus a small glistening in his eyes.

"...you're the worst."

"Sorry."

Their words were hollow as they went back in for it, their lips coming together for the second time in thirty-three days.

Rin had counted, and that thought alone was enough to make Haruka actually feel remorse for teasing him for so long.

He felt a push of urgency in Rin's movements, but Haruka kept himself steady, slow and leisurely; kissing Rin was never something he wanted to rush.

Now that they were close, tasting and touching each other, it all came back like a dream, faint and distant, snapping back to reality in an instant. Rin's touch, his taste, his smooth skin, the scent of his cherry-blossom infused shampoo that Haruka said was way too strong, but it really wasn't, because it was _Rin's_ scent, cherry blossoms and chlorine and—

"I missed you."

Haruka breathed his admission, and Rin nodded, easing himself onto the bed farther, hovering over Haruka until they sat up to readjust, moving to where they were actually lying on the bed instead of hanging off the edge. Rin had no qualms in switching positions, now on his back with Haruka straddling him. He clung to him, gripping his shoulders, his stockinged legs spaced open perfectly for Haruka.

Haruka broke for a chance to breath and decided to recommit Rin to memory. He kissed him all over: his brow, his cheeks, his nose, the corners of his eyes (tasting salt and yet saying nothing), his lips, everywhere and anywhere. Yeah, he'd definitely let the teasing go a little too far...he'd apologize for it, though.

They were back to their lips again, with Rin attempting to do the same as Haruka in kissing, but Haruka stopped him, placing a finger over's Rin's mouth.

"Are you still my maid?"

. . .

Rin slowly nodded after taking several moments to evaluate himself, and Haruka sat up, taking the pillows and propping them up in the corner that was against the bedpost. He waved his hand over there, looking to Rin.

"Sit up."

Once Rin got himself situated, they were back on each other.

Rin was fidgeting so badly. God, he was being so _needy_ , and it was amazing, but Haruka wished he could've seen him much earlier than now...then again, if he'd seen him before, he might not have seen him in this costume. This soft, frilly, delicate maid costume that looked and felt like it had been made for Rin. He was grasping at him and making these little sounds Haruka couldn't quite remember him ever making before...and then he'd gotten his ankles scraped for the tenth time and stopped. Rin's expression looked hurt and confused until Haruka started to take off the heels, and he murmured a "Thanks" before burying his face in Haruka's neck.

Another thing Haruka did was take off the stupid headband. The dress and stockings were more than fine on their own; yes, he was turned on. He'd wanted to touch Rin the moment he'd seen him at the door. How he'd kept his cool for this long was a mystery.

Rin's teeth grazed his neck, always that bit of pain before a lick or a kiss, as if apologizing for the sting. Haruka hoped it left a mark; it'd been too long.

...speaking of.

He stopped Rin's necking to kiss him, taking his face in his hands as he did so. Their tongues slid alongside each other, Rin's fingers toying with the ends of Haruka's hair, the small curled ends that he probably should've gotten trimmed weeks ago. They kissed hungrily, the realization of just how long it had been since they'd seen each other, let alone kissed, having set in as the room grew warmer by the second.

Rin's breath caught in his throat, a small gasped ' _Haru_ ,' when Haruka slid his hand underneath the velvet hem, touching him experimentally and confirming his suspicion...but something felt off.

. . .

Haruka retracted his touch and flipped up the dress and apron before Rin could choke out the word " _Don't_!"

...panties. Black panties. The hems were lacy; the material had felt soft in his hand...very fitted, and that could really only be said because Rin was painfully hard. The panties were tented, with a small dark spot near his tip.

He wasn't even looking at Haruka anymore, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, cheeks burning as he tugged the dress back down.

It only took Haruka a second to reassess himself, choosing to back off of Rin and gesture him closer.

"What?"

"I want you to sit here."

Haruka patted the edge of the bed, to which Rin raised a brow but complied anyway, still clutching the bottom of the dress as if it were about to be blown upward by the wind.

His legs were trembling as they dangled off the bed; Haruka noticed this as he, himself, actually crawled off the mattress, placing himself on the floor in front of Rin. The second his hands touched Rin's knees, Rin flinched, but then he relaxed again.

"Lift the dress."

"Why?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"..."

Rin clicked his tongue, shakily raising the dress and presenting himself, a sight Haruka wished he could have captured on film. It grew even more appealing when Haruka gently spread Rin's legs apart.

. . .

"...don't stare!"

"I'm not staring."

"You're staring, you—"

Rin stopped himself with a small cry; Haruka had gone for the small space of skin on his thigh, giving him a small nip that turned into a long kiss. His thigh was trembling beneath his lips, and he could hear Rin making those sounds again. Haruka dared to glance up and caught Rin's gaze, but he quickly looked away.

...so he was being watched. And he was still holding the dress up. Good.

Haruka massaged the thigh as he chose to focus on the panties, caressing Rin's erection for a moment before kissing it through the fabric. He looked up again, and this time, Rin didn't look away; he was staring down at Haruka, mouth slightly open, breathing just a bit too hard. All the more motivation.

"Haru—"

"Keep holding it up, Rin."

Haruka spoke softly as he kissed it again, ignoring Rin's whine of protest as he went to suck at the wet spot. He tasted salt, sucked a little harder, and Rin let out a small cry.

He withdrew, hands going to the panties and tugging them, easing them down Rin's legs. All Rin did in the meantime was adjust himself as necessary, fidget, and continue to hold the dress up with trembling fingers.

Haruka took the sight in before he moved closer, because...honestly, he doubted he'd ever see Rin like this again. He moved closer, running his hands along Rin's legs, massaging his thighs, and then stopped near his hips, with one hand moving toward his cock, fingers curling until he had a comfortable grip. Haruka looked up at Rin, starting to stroke and wanting to watch Rin come undone.

"H-Haru..."

"I missed you, Rin."

"...missed you, too... _Haru_ —"

Rin's legs were as wide as they could be, completely open to Haruka as his hips rolled forward, desperate for more.

...thirty-three days.

Haruka decided to be a bit nicer to Rin, because, really, he deserved it after all this. He'd dressed up for him and put up with being teased and snickered at. He'd nearly fallen down the stairs in the heels. The panties must have been embarrassing as hell, but then again, Rin did as he pleased; if he hadn't wanted Haruka to see him wearing them, he wouldn't have worn them.

He took Rin into his mouth, focusing on the tip for a good few seconds, at least until he heard Rin moan, and Haruka shivered. If Rin's scent and touch were intoxicating, then his voice was the hardest drug. A drug with an immediate hook and addictiveness from which there was no recovery. Hearing Rin like this, his already incredible tenor thick with emotion and pleasure and pure need, it was better than...no, it might as well have _been_ ecstasy.

His tongue circled around, and when Rin sounded like he was getting close, he stopped, stroking him for a moment before going down again, getting about halfway before setting himself at a good pace.

. . . . . . .

Rin was a mess. He was watching Haruka bob, panting and drawing out swears between moans, and he was still holding up the dress.

If he wanted to last more than a few minutes, he needed to focus on other things and not Haruka...but how was he supposed to do that? Part of him wanted to cover Haruka up, but that wouldn't do any good. Haruka was so _pretty_ ; he'd always been pretty. And he hadn't seen him in so long. Rin didn't want to cover up those beautiful blue eyes that were looking up at him, or that gorgeous black hair and pale skin...or those red, slightly swollen lips that were wrapped around his flushed dick.

A thick sob of " _Fuck_ " tore from his throat before he could filter it down, and he was grateful that Haruka lived alone. Still, though, he was embarrassed. Not humiliated, but, hell, that didn't sound too bad so long as he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was Haruka.

"Ri'h..."

Haruka 'spoke,' and it sent chills up Rin's spine, who managed a half-assed "Don't _do_ that" before Haruka pulled back and let him slip out. Rin shivered again when he saw the small string of saliva dissolve and disconnect them, as well the tiny speck of precum Haruka had on his lower lip.

"You're my maid."

"...y-yeah..."

Rin nodded, wondering if he was going to pass out from how lightheaded he suddenly felt. Haruka had taken to stroking him again, and it was enough to make him bite his lip. He couldn't do it anymore...

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say that you're my maid."

. . .

Haruka slowed to an aching speed, and Rin whined, rolling his hips and deciding to throw away what dignity he had left, as if it hadn't all been shredded to bits the moment he'd gotten this stupid idea.

"...I-I'm your maid..."

He mumbled his words, but Haruka was still slow, teasingly so, and he bucked.

"Come on, I said it!"

"I couldn't hear you."

" _Bullshit_ , you—"

He whimpered, and...yes, there it went. The last scrap of dignity as he forced himself to speak louder.

"I'm your maid."

"Again."

"...I'm your maid."

"Keep going."

Rin was about to start yelling before Haruka's lips closed around his cock, and suddenly he couldn't remember why he was ever angry at him. Rin sighed with relief, bliss, as Haruka took back to him, but he'd stopped again.

"I said keep going."

"..."

...shit.

"I-I'm your maid."

Back on. Rin twitched, trying to regulate his breaths, or to at least sound a little less pathetic as he moaned " _I'm your maid_ , _I'm your maid_ ," over and over in the same rhythm as Haruka's bobbing. He was getting louder, the statement sounding more like a plea with each second as he clutched the hem of the dress so hard he thought his fingernails might stab through. He opted for one hand and went to hold Haruka's head, clutching his dark hair, eyes glistening, " _I'm your maid_ , _I'm your maid_."

His grip tightened all of a sudden, and his voice broke mid ' _your_.'

" _Haru_...Haru, I—"

Haruka brought himself up, looking to Rin and speaking breathlessly. No touch, no nothing. Rin was thrusting into empty air.

"You can't."

" _What_?!"

"Not until I say."

And with no further explanation, Haruka took him again, only now there seemed to be a more determined effort. Was he testing Rin? His head fell back, unable to think of anything but Haruka and his mouth and his words, essentially crying " _I'm your maid_." He needed release. Proper release. Ever since he and Haruka had gotten together, there had been no comparison. Jerking off seemed so crass and pointless now; it wasn't about getting the job done, but _how_ to get it done.

Haruka was brilliant, but _this_...this was _agony_. Wonderful, throbbing agony.

Rin needed to come. He needed to come now, this very moment, because he was at his limit, and Haruka was beautiful, effectively torturing him and pleasing him beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. Every time he blinked, he saw white, and he was afraid he might pull out Haruka's hair.

"I'm your maid, I'm your maid, _I'm your fucking maid_ , _please_ , Haru, _fuck_ —"

He was crying. How could something feel so awful and so incredible at the same time? He wanted it to end, but at the same time, he wished he could ride this edge forever...ride it hard...oh no, he didn't need to think about that. That was what he'd been anticipating this whole time, really. That's what he'd expected when he'd thought of this stupid fucking plan.

Now he had Haruka's face in his mind, twisted with pleasure as Rin took him, kissed him, fucked him—

He gasped sharply, moaning deeply as he came, feeling Haruka flinch as he released. Every ounce of tension in his body was gone, riding out his orgasm and rolling his hips, still clinging to Haruka's hair. Oh, it felt so fucking _good_. Nothing had _ever_ felt so good. A close second in terms of intensity might have been he and Haruka's tie during joint practice, and ironically, _that_ had ended rather similarly to this but also _nothing_ like this.

Rin panted, fighting to catch his breath, to stop his limbs from quivering, reveling in the warmth of himself before looking down to Haruka and catching a chill. Haruka was staring at him, expression blank as he forced himself to swallow it down. Rin swallowed, too, though what he swallowed was dry air, and he finally stopped clutching Haruka's hair.

"I told you you couldn't 'til I said."

" _Fuck_ that."

Rin was honest now, still breathing hard, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I couldn't even _think_ , what the hell were you trying to—?"

He was silenced again as Haruka launched up to kiss him, hungry, greedy, and Rin pulled away for a moment to gasp before getting back to him. They fell back on the bed and wormed themselves right back to where they'd attempted to start, right near the mound of pillows. Haruka wove his fingers through Rin's hair, the only thing softer than the dress, and kissed the breath away from him, keeping Rin from recovering properly, but he hardly minded.

There was a raw energy Haruka was exuding that enticed him, and it was then that Rin realized that Haruka hadn't been touched at all. Not yet. He winced when Haruka moved down to his neck, biting and sucking the skin that had been ignored for so long. Rin wrapped around him, holding him tight with his arms and legs, still hypersensitive from before.

"I was trying to be nice. You disobeyed your master."

Rin's fingers clutched at Haruka's hoodie, burying his face into the fabric, very much affected by the words as well as the way they were spoken. Haruka very rarely got frustrated, but right now, his voice was husky with desire, begging for Rin's attention.

"...so?"

"I'm not being nice anymore."

Haruka kissed his cheek and managed to free himself from Rin's vice, and sat back from him completely. What a picture this would have been...a disheveled, panting, needy Rin Matsuoka, dressed as a maid, his white-stockinged legs spread open in invitation for Haru...lips red, eyes hazy.

"The hell does _that_ mean?"

"I was going to do everything myself."

"..."

"It could've been your day off. But you disobeyed. So now you have to work."

"What do you want?"

"Service me."

"...that doesn't...Haru, that's not specific."

"Service."

Haruka spoke flatly, and Rin scowled

" _Damn it_ , Haru—!"

"Do what you think I'd like."

. . .

Every ounce of blood in Rin shot to one of two places, his face, and his dick, and he sat up, calming down immediately. Haruka looked the same as ever, but his voice, his eyes, that faint pinkness in his cheeks...Rin knew Haruka was holding himself back.

Well. His original plan could still come to fruition. Maybe he could regain some of his manhood now.

He smirked, pretending that he wasn't excited to do what he was going to do when really, he could've leaped for joy.

"Yes, Master."

The only downside was having to do everything himself, but that was a minor setback at best. He set the pillows properly, two at the head of the bed, and gestured for Haruka to lie back. He raised a finger to signal ' _One moment_ ,' as he stood from the bed and went to Haruka's top drawer. It was a relief just to be able to walk again, even though his knees felt a bit wobbly. _Fuck_ heels. Burn every pair in the _world_.

Rin returned with a condom and a small bottle of lube, setting them aside on the bed as he hitched up his dress and moved to straddle Haruka, pulling him into a kiss that was far too hard for someone who wasn't looking forward to something.

He didn't even bother messing with Haruka's hoodie, feeling him up for a moment before going straight to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping with quick fingers as he pulled them down swiftly. Rin thanked everything that Haruka wasn't wearing his jammers for once, and spoke to keep himself calm; seeing his dick for the first time in over a month, hard beneath his boxers, made him swallow.

"You did good. How long have you been like this?"

"How long were you?"

"...shut up."

He wanted him right now. Rin hadn't felt Haruka inside him in ages, let alone _seen_ him, and getting himself off just sucked now. Not to mention it was far more difficult, considering Sousuke was a light sleeper...it was long showers and private time in the locker rooms during joint practices for him, and it _sucked_.

 _'It sucked_ ,' was what Rin thought as he tugged down Haruka's boxers and freed his dick, feeling another spike of adrenaline as he watched it rest comfortably on Haruka's stomach. The sight of it, along with Haruka's legs squirming, made him let out a shaky sigh of relief. Rin took him in his hand and then in his mouth, moaning quietly as he thought of himself and Haruka, as he felt Haruka's heartbeat throbbing against his tongue, at how much he loved doing this to him. One hand went to Haruka's thigh, gripping the strong muscle there while his other hand crept up under the hoodie that he couldn't be bothered to remove.

Haruka was fairly quiet, but he'd give Rin what he wanted in other ways. He'd satisfy him with the way he looked down at him, eyes half-lidded but very alert. The way he breathed and moved, slow and cautious with a small spasm here and there. How his back would arch just a little if Rin were doing too much at once.

And there was always when he _did_ speak.

"Rin..."

There it was. A soft sigh that wasn't unlike his usual speaking voice, but it had more of an edge to it, as if he were trying to balance himself or stay calm. It made Rin want to give him more.

Rin also just wanted more of him, so that was motivation on its own.

He felt him gripping at his hair, and Rin moaned again, wishing he could go back and stop himself from 'disobeying.' What would they be doing right now if he had held himself back?

"Stop."

Rin froze, coming up from him with a self-satisfied smirk and wiping his mouth, sliding his hands along his legs.

"Is my master getting too frustrated?"

Haruka nodded, and while Rin tutted him with a "So impatient," it really translated to " _Finally_." Because finally, _finally_ they could do this. Rin tore open the condom's wrapper, wasting no time in rolling the rubber down Haruka's length, and then he sat back, looking him over. Haruka, naked from the waist down, legs quivering, jaw set with patience and determination to stay calm.

Rin drank in the sight as he reached for the lube, trying to keep his trembling fingers at bay as he slicked his fingers.

"You sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

Haruka nodded, and Rin scoffed, hiking up the dress and pushing a finger into himself. He'd lost count of how many times he'd done this over their time apart, but he'd gotten used to the feeling. The pressure. It wasn't as nice as when Haruka did it, but he'd remedy it all soon enough.

His body tensed, and he knew he needed to keep going, because he was doing this for Haruka now, not himself. He had Haruka in front of him right now.

Rin smirked to mask the discomfort as he stretched himself with two fingers. He looked at Haruka, realizing he'd left him alone for too long, and started to stroke him. Haruka tensed, and it was enough to make Rin forget the pain for a moment or two

"Did you just get tired, Haru? Too much effort?"

"No. I'm punishing you."

Rin's eyes widened, feeling his heart pound as he pushed himself further, hanging onto Haruka's words. He strained a hum, a sound that was an alternative to a pained " _Shit_." He didn't need much longer, not much more. He looked back up, feeling confused and pained and aroused all at once.

"Then why not do it yourself?"

He spoke this as he drew out his fingers, feeling sufficient as he moved forward and positioned himself, hitching the dress higher and holding Haruka's cock steady.

As he lowered himself and felt the slight sting of Haruka sliding inside, Rin expected the answer he'd been consistently getting today. ' _Because I'm your master_.'

But he didn't get that. What he did get was the _real_ punishment, because everything up until now had just been a slight inconvenience. He'd much prefer to have Haruka touch him and ready him, and fuck him, but this was fine, too, more than fine, so long as it wasn't _embarrassing_. So long as Rin could keep a cool expression, because he'd been doing good about not showing his excitement until now.

Or so he'd thought.

"Because I know you love it."

He froze, still slowly guiding Haruka inside him, and in an instant his entire demeanor changed. Rin had held back everything, and now he held back nothing, face flushed deep red with arousal and humiliation as he started to move, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing out of pain or at Haruka for being absolutely _infuriating_. _He'd known_? It wasn't a bad thing, but why did he have to say it _now_? Why not during their foreplay, or hell, _afterward_?

He could hardly focus on anything, the slow friction of Haruka filling him pushing it all away. It was only now did he look at their sex from an outside perspective. Rin, the maid, riding his master's dick with enthusiasm, looking forward to it like it was the paycheck to be earned at the end of a long week. Taking him in and being taken _by_ him so willingly, letting him go down on him without a second thought, even going so far as to daintily hold his uniform up to make the act easier. Riding him slowly until the pain turned to something that made him shudder in bliss, picking up his pace and splaying his hands on Haruka's stomach. Why the hell had he not taken off the damn hoodie? He'd been so eager; no wonder Haruka had seen right through him.

"Haru..."

"Say it."

"W-what?

"Say it again."

...no...anything but that. Rin couldn't take that again. He swallowed thickly, nodding as he rocked against him.

"...I'm your maid..."

He whimpered the phrase, sighing again as he felt a warmth flare up deep in his stomach. Haruka rolled his hips and moved with him, and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

"Keep going..."

Was Haruka really into this sort of thing? That wasn't a problem (not at _all_ ), but if he was, how would Rin ever survive? He looked amazing, and it felt wonderful when his hands went to Rin's knees, slid under the dress, feeling his hips and finally settled on the curve of his ass, squeezing him gently.

"Rin..."

"I'm your maid. I'm your maid, _I'm your maid_ —"

He might as well be. He wanted to give Haruka everything, anyway, so there really was no difference in him doing it naked or with a maid's uniform on, minus the escalated embarrassment.

They maintained a chaotic tandem, going in the rhythm of Rin's submissions, " _I'm your maid_." Haruka was watching him, eyes drifting up and down, from the tented dress to the face that was twisted in pleasure. Rin's lips were barely moving, his normal breathing replaced by the shallow pantings of the three words that had been requested of him.

One of Haruka's hands flipped up the dress and apron, revealing Rin's arousal, and he took to it with little warning for Rin to brace himself. He moaned raggedly, body going rigid until he remembered to breathe, to keep going, keep talking, even though he was just sobbing bliss at this point, moaning and whining and carrying on.

"I'm your maid, Haru, _Haru_ , _I'm your maid_ , _I love you_."

Haruka made himself sit up in an attempt to meet his lips, and Rin met him halfway, arms going around his shoulders as he rode, knocking teeth before they found their proper angles. Haruka continued to pump him, Rin's cock brushing against his hoodie with each little movement they made.

"I love you, Rin...don't cry."

"' _m not cry_ —"

Rin cut himself off, choking on a gasp, and his clutch on Haruka strengthened. The heat rolled in his stomach again, and his undulations were erratic. He only had to beg for Haruka once, one breathless whimper of " _Haru_ ," and he was on his back in an instant, the dress flipping up as Haruka took control. Rin was startled for only a moment before he melted into the sheets, moaning and quivering when Haruka moved into him, grasping his hand and kissing him.

So much for doing everything himself.

He wrapped his arms and legs around Haruka, fighting the dress for a moment because it was too damn flowy. He held him close and pushed him further, unable to form words anymore, let alone complex sentences like " _I'm your maid_." Haruka had stopped holding back, dropped the game and given in, and Rin was getting another one of his wishes granted. The feeling of having Haruka inside him, loving him, _ruining_ him, _God_ , he'd missed him. He was still stroking him, so it was everything at once, Haruka touching him, fucking him, kissing him, claiming him, engulfing him, everything Rin had needed.

It was slow and tortuous, but so satisfying. Haruka had given in to his own needs, but he was still teasing Rin. _He_ was still able to talk, to say things like " _I love you_ ," and " _You're loud_." Rin was just crying out in time with his thrusts, moaning and whimpering into Haruka's mouth, his hips bucking into the hand that was caressing him so perfectly, waves of heat rolling in his stomach.

Haruka kissed at his eyes, their foreheads connecting as he smiled, a very soft smile that didn't deter him from the task at hand.

"You're a good maid...I love you, Rin."

Rin dirtied the uniform when he came. Strings of cum splattered across the black velvet and the frilly apron, his back arching as sweet relief washed over him. Haruka should have considered himself fortunate that he still had his hoodie on, or Rin definitely would have broken skin with how hard he was clutching and clawing at his back. His legs squeezing at his sides, pulling him closer, the sudden tightness as he came, pushed Haruka over the edge, spilling himself into Rin with a soft grunt.

They couldn't move for several minutes, panting and clinging to each another, kissing every so often until Haruka finally pulled out, but he didn't lie beside Rin just yet. No, he needed to take him in.

Rin. Rin in his maid's uniform that was now dirty from his own release, his hair tousled, his face flushed, his thighs sticky with lube and cum, his stockinged legs quivering from his climax, toes curling and uncurling...and his hands, still trembling as he clung to Haruka. For awhile, all they did was stare at each other before they shared a completely calm kiss. No more frenzying or struggling, no more grasping or stroking. Their lips were gently pressed, sweet and slow.

Haruka dabbed at Rin's eyes and kissed his forehead, moving to lie beside him.

"I should buy you tissues."

"I am not _crying_ , damn it..."

Rin turned over, throwing an arm over Haruka as he faced him, and Haruka blinked.

"Are you still my maid?"

Haruka asked quietly, and Rin raised a brow.

"...depends..."

"Go start the bath."

"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> [No one touch me for a thousand years.](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/self-indulgence)


End file.
